justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
X700 Flycatcher
The X700 Flycatcher is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. It's a Downloadable content for Just Cause 4. Appearance It's a VTOL fighter plane, based on a combination of the features of the real Eurofighter Typhoon and Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. It has canards, like the Eurofighter and the way the engine works in hover mode is identical to the F-35. The engine thrust fire should always look normal from the players point of view, but from certain angles it can look like the flat panel that it's programmed as. This is a minor visual glitch. Performance It can take off in VTOL mode, or by switching to horizontal mode and full throttling like a normal plane. Once in the air, switching to normal flight mode will make it automatically gain speed until reaching 350 km/h. It's handling feels similar to the Fellhawk Jet Fighter, however, attempting to go fully vertical, up or down, will cause the plane to twitch and it will refuse to do so. Hover mode In hover mode it can gain altitude very quickly and can destroy itself if landing too fast. It can not move in reverse even in hover mode, so be careful in confined spaces. Exiting the plane while in hover mode will make Rico fall, but turning around quickly and grappling can still land him on the plane. While hovering like this, the plane will soon begin to descend straight down. Also, the plane will tilt dangerously if Rico stands on a wingtip. The plane can idle in place while in hover mode, but it will move very slightly. Take this in consideration when hovering in tight spaces. Combat There are 6 missiles under the wings, but for the player it comes with a total of 240 missiles. The missiles are launched 4 at a time. The missile launch animation makes it seem like the 4 inner missiles move a little bit forward and then speed off. The missiles lock onto Sabotage Destructable Objects when the plane is near any. Locked-on targets have a round red marker on them. Locations This is a DLC vehicle, so it will only appear once the player has bought the "adversary vehicle pack" DLC. *Supply drop only, found under the Black Market tab. Trivia *The supply drop icon makes it seem like the wing tips are much lower than they are. The plane may have been redesigned during development. *While the Si-47 Leopard in Just Cause 2 was based on the Harrier VTOL jet fighter, it lacks the VTOL ability in game. This makes the X700 Flycatcher the first aircraft of its kind in the Just Cause game series. Gallery X700 Flycatcher (hovering and launching missiles).png|Hovering and launching missiles. X700 Flycatcher (hey Rico, let's go bowling).png|Escarlata keeps calling at all the least convenient moments. X700 Flycatcher (instruments).png|Instruments. X700 Flycatcher (underside while hovering).png|Underside while hovering. X700 Flycatcher (launching missiles, seen from above).png|Launching missiles at the mountain. Category:Content Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 4